Baby One More Time
|artist = (The Girly Team) |year = 1998 (Original) 2011 (The Girly Team) |difficulty = 2/3 (Medium) (All Versions) |effort = 2/3 (Average) (Classic) 1/3 (Calm) (Mashup) |nogm = 5 (Classic) 6 (Mashup) |mashup = Only on Just Dance 3 |mode = Dance Crew |mc = |pc = / / / (JD3) / / / (Remake) |gc = / / / (JD3) / / / (Remake) |dg = / / / |lc = Orchid (Remake) |pictos = 54 (Classic) 56 (Mashup) |nowc = BabyOneMoreQUAT |choreo = |kcal=23 |dura=3:29 |perf = Natsuko Ferguson (P1) Sandrine Monar (P2) Emmanuelle Soum (P3) Céline Baron (P4)}} "Baby One More Time" by (covered by The Girly Team in-game), is featured on , , and . Appearance of the Dancers The dancers are four girls who appear to be high-school cheerleaders, just like in the music video. Their dresses have the same design but different colors (all of them have been inverted except P1 in the remake) and different hairstyles, but they're all blondes (they all have black hair in Just Dance Now). P1 P1 is wearing a red cheerleader outfit. Her hair is short. She also wears a green hair clip. In the remake, her cheerleader outfit is now sky blue, and her hair clip is now pink and her hair is now black. P2 P2 is wearing a purple cheerleader outfit. Her hair is long, falling down her collarbones. In the remake, her cheerleader outfit is now lime green and her hair is now black. P3 P3 is wearing a blue cheerleader outfit. Her hair is tied in two pigtails. In the remake, her cheerleader outfit is now orange and her hair is now black. P4 P4 is wearing a green cheerleader outfit. Her hair is long too, but unlike P2, she has bangs. Her hair is orange. In the remake, her cheerleader outfit is now dark pink and her hair is now black. Babyonemorequat coach 1@2x.png|P1 Babyonemorequat coach 1 big.png|P1 (Remake) Babyonemorequat coach 2@2x.png|P2 Babyonemorequat coach 2 big.png|P2 (Remake) Babyonemorequat coach 3@2x.png|P3 Babyonemorequat coach 3 big.png|P3 (Remake) Babyonemorequat coach 4@2x.png|P4 Babyonemorequat coach 4 big.png|P4 (Remake) Background The girls are dancing in a locker room or a school corridor. The floor is checkered and the brick wall is pink. A school bell can be seen too. The lockers will occasionally light up and their doors will open or close. The same goes for the floor. At some points, the lockers act like a piano tiles. Mashup Baby One More Time has a Mashup available on Just Dance 3. "GM" indicates a Gold Move. Dancers *''Unknown Dancer'' *''Sympathy For The Devil'' *''Unknown Dancer'' *''Walk Like an Egyptian'' *''Crazy in Love'' GM *''Sympathy For The Devil'' *''Unknown Dancer'' *''Walk Like an Egyptian'' *''Crazy In Love'' GM *''Unknown Dancer'' *''Sympathy For The Devil'' *''I Don’t Feel Like Dancin’'' *''Crazy In Love'' GM *''Walk Like An Egyptian'' *''Crazy In Love'' GM *''I Don’t Feel Like Dancin’'' *''Crazy In Love'' GM *''Unknown Dancer'' GM Gold Moves Classic There are 5 Gold Moves 'in the routine, all of which are the same. They are "Wave Gold Moves" (done one at a time) from P1 to P4 and they are done during ''Hit me baby one more time. *'''P1: Put your arm in the air and bend your leg. *'P2:' Put out your leg and point at the screen. *'P3:' Put your left hand on your hip and the right one halfway in the air. *'P4:' Put your bent right arm above your head and your left arm on your hip. Baby One More Time Gold Move.png|All Gold Moves BOMT GM.gif|All Gold Moves in-game Mashup There are 6 Gold Moves in the Mashup: Gold Moves 1 to 5: Move your arms in a circle. (Crazy in Love) Gold Move 6: Raise your right hand up. (Beta Coach) This is the final move in the routine. Goldyeah f.png|Gold Moves 1 to 5 Baby_1_More_Time_GM_6.png|Gold Move 6 Babyonemoretimemashupgmingame.gif|Gold Moves 1 to 5 in-game Babyonemoretimemashupgm2ingame.gif|Gold Move 6 in-game Appearances in Mashups Baby One More Time appears in the following Mashups: Classic * You’re On My Mind (Quatro) Trivia *This is the first all-female dance crew in the series, and the only dance crew with a single gender on . *The coaches were originally not going to freeze in the air during the jump in the end as shown. However, in the final game, the girls' "land" jumps are removed.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iukuX1owR_c **This is the first song to end with its dancers freezing in the air; it is followed by Cheerleaders Boot Camp and Love Boat. *In Just Dance 3, during the first Gold Move, P1 looks like she is about to fall, but she scoots her leg over and regains her composure. Also, at the beginning of the routine, she does a completely different leg motion than the other dancers. And after she does the second move, she accidentally does the moves after she hit the Gold Move the first time, then follows the rest. *In Just Dance 3, the Gold Move pictogram for P1 instructs you to lift up your right leg, but you are meant to lift up your left leg instead. This does not happen in the Xbox 360 version. *There is a dancer with magenta pigtails that appears in the Mashup. It is a beta coach of the song, it was officially known because of the Soundless Quiz. She is seen again in the Mashups for Hit ’Em Up Style (Oops!) and Oops!...I Did It Again. *The remake inverted the coaches' outfits colors. However, their original outfit colors appear in the same game via the You’re On My Mind Mashup. *In Just Dance Now, a few lines disappear too quickly and they are replaced by the following one; surprisingly, they are not highlighted until they're sung. *The dancer from I Don’t Feel Like Dancin’ is the only male dancer in the Mashup. *Sometimes in Just Dance 3, the song gets set off from the routine, which leads the game to end suddenly, and it gets replaced with the score screen.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Oxy_VBWPGIc *The Just Dance Now files have an un-recolored pictogram. Unlike Professor Pumplestickle, Jump and Dynamite (who all have a uncolored pictogram in their files), the uncolored pictogram isn't stretched. *The Just Dance 3 color scheme was used in You’re On My Mind on and , despite other mashups with returning dancers that used their Just Dance Now color schemes. *This is the third song by Britney Spears in the series, after Womanizer and Toxic. It is followed by Oops!...I Did It Again, Circus, Scream & Shout, and Slumber Party. *The song’s official name is ...Baby One More Time. *This routine's Just Dance Now remake is seen in a number of Chrome Cast advertisements. *In Just Dance Now, the Gold Move effect does not appear in the preview. **It also glitches on Just Dance Unlimited sometimes. *In the line That somethin’ wasn't right here, the word here is absent. *Also, in the remake, in the line I must confess I still believe (still believe), still believe (the part in the brackets) is included in the lyrics with the line. *In the Just Dance Now remake, both of P3's socks glitch and turn white when she and P4 circle each other. This also happens throughout the routine. *The Just Dance Now bundle archives show four scoring detection files named babyonemorequat_goldceline, babyonemorequat_goldmanue, babyonemorequat_goldnatsuko and babyonemorequat_goldsandrine, which are references to the name of the performers. *''Baby One More Time'' is the first song covered by The Girly Team. Gallery Babyonemorequat thumb@2x.jpg|''Baby One More Time'' baby one more time jdn.jpg|''Baby One More Time'' (Remake) Babymashup.png|''Baby One More Time'' (Mashup) babyonemoretimemenu.png|''Baby One More Time'' in Babyonemoretimemashupmenu.png|The Mashup in the Just Dance 3 menu babyonemorequat_cover@2x.jpg| cover BOMT Menu.gif|''Baby One More Time'' on the menu (2016) Babyonemorequat menu.png|''Baby One More Time'' on the Just Dance Unlimited menu (2017) Babyonemorequat load.png|''Just Dance Unlimited'' loading screen Babyonemorequat coachmenu.png|Coach Selection screen 391.png|P3's avatar 200391.png|P3's Golden avatar 300391.png|P3's Diamond avatar BOMT Beta.png|Beta dancer n.png|Beta dancer on Just Dance 4 babyonemoretimepictos.png|Pictograms m21ba.gif|The part where P1 does leg motions that are different from the other dancers m21cl.gif|The part where P1 loses balance during the gold move BabyOneMoreTimeJD3Pictogram.png|Unused Pictogram baby.png babyonemoretimebackgroundlocker.png|Background BG of BOMT.png|Background (Updated) Videos Official Audio Britney Spears - ...Baby One More Time Baby One More Time (Official Audio) - Just Dance Music Teasers Just Dance 3 Baby One More Time Gameplays Just Dance 3 Wii Gameplay - The Girly Team Baby one more Time Just Dance 3 - Baby One More Time - MASHUP - The Girly Team File:... Baby One More Time - Just Dance Now - Full Gameplay 5 Stars Just Dance 2016 - Baby One More Time - 5 Stars Just Dance 2017 - Baby One More Time by The Girly Team Baby One More Time - The Girly Team - Just Dance 2018 Extractions EXTRACT! Baby One More Time - The Girly Team Just Dance 3 Just Dance Now - Baby One More Time Purple Screen Extraction Just Dance 3 - Baby One More Time (Mashup) Just Dance 3 Glowed Extraction- Baby One More Time Others Baby One More Time BETA|Short footage of the Beta routine, featured in the Soundless Quiz. References Site Navigation de:Baby One More Timees:Baby One More Timepl:Baby One More Time Category:Songs Category:1990s Category:Pop Songs Category:R&B Songs Category:Dance Crews Category:All Female Dance Crews Category:Medium Songs Category:Average Songs Category:Calm Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance 3 Category:Songs in Just Dance Wii 2 Category:Songs in Just Dance Now Category:Songs in Just Dance Unlimited Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2016 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2017 Category:Songs with Mashups Category:Songs by Britney Spears Category:Songs by The Girly Team Category:Remade Songs Category:Covered Category:Natsuko Ferguson Category:Céline Baron Category:Sandrine Monar Category:Emmanuelle Soum